Locura
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: Bakura dice ver a un ser misterioso, los doctores lo consideran alucinaciones por uno de sus tantos males: la esquizofrenia, solo Atem se atreverá a entrar en los misterios de una mente tan confusa. Cap3
1. Chapter 1

"LOCURA"

SINOPSIS: Bakura dice ver a un ser misterioso, los doctores lo consideran alucinaciones por uno de sus tantos males: la esquizofrenia, solo Atem se atreverá a entrar en los misterios de una mente tan confusa.

**N/A: Seh, nunca antes habia escrito sobre esta serie U.U asi que no sé, ustedes opinen para saber si la continuo...ñ.ñ espero que les guste.**

**Legalidad: **Nula, Yu-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo escribo sandeces con sus personajes y sueño con algun dia ser dueña de R. Bakura y Y. Bakura.

---------------------------------------

//Doctor Atem, se le solicita en el pabellón psiquiátrico//

Sus pasos resonaron a través del pasillo, blanca era su ropa al igual que el ambiente que lo rodeaba…y que detestaba, pese a ser un medico profesional alabado por todos…detestaba el ambiente de los hospitales.

Giro poco a poco su vista hasta divisar la puerta del pabellón para pacientes con problemas mentales. "No pasar, solo personal autorizado y visitas con identificación y permiso", resoplo ante el letrero y entro al recibidor del lugar…

— Hola Tea.

— Hola Atem. Es en el cuarto 27…

— Gracias…oye ¿Cuándo quitaran ese letrero? Parece como si aquí hubiera bestias peligrosas en vez de personas.

— Mmm, como siempre en desacuerdo…pero mejor preocúpate de eso después, deberías ver el carnet de tu nuevo paciente.

— Lo veré en el camino, gracias.

— Es bueno que te hayan designado para él.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque todos los pacientes siempre mejoran bastante contigo como doctor, un ejemplo claro en Mokuba, pues supero tan bien su trauma que ya están por darlo de alta.

— Je, no es nada, solo los trato como amigos y ya…casi como…hermanos…con permiso Tea.

La muchacha lo vio perderse en el siguiente pasillo; Atem era un reconocido psiquiatra pero… aun no superaba el hecho de que su hermano menor hubiera muerto frente a él, el hecho de que no pudo ayudarlo a salir de su problema…

Mientras tanto, el joven de cabello oscuro iba abriendo el registro de su nuevo paciente; pero al pasar a la lista de enfermedades, abrió los ojos como nunca.

— ¡¡Este niño es un fenómeno medico!! Veamos:

- Albinismo.

- Anemia.

- Bulimia crónica.

- Anorexia crónica.

- Autismo leve.

- Parálisis motriz en las piernas.

- Esquizofrenia.

¡Madre mía! Es un milagro que siga vivo…

_**Paréntesis cultural…**_

_Aclaro: Al mencionar que las enfermedades eran crónicas, no me explique bien (Nunca lo hago ToT); así que les diré que esto salió de un día de ocio muy pesadito: la enfermedad se basa en que el enfermo si puede comer, pero es una cantidad mínima, si come mas de eso vomita aun contra se voluntad (Bulimia); y hay ocasiones en las que de plano no puede ni tomar un bocado sin acabar en ese desagradable desenlace (Anorexia). No se si eso exista pero lo que yo necesito es que se vea que tiene un sistema muy delicado, no me importa si es o no posible¿Queda claro?_

**_Finaliza el paréntesis._**

Y hablando de enfermedades…una voz misteriosa surge de su interior…

– ¿Esquizofrenia? Es gracioso…también Yugi la padecía… ¿Lo recuerdas, Atem?

Yami… ¿Por qué volviste¿No te basto con quitarme a Yugi¿Quieres volverme loco?

– No…recuerda que yo soy tu…y sin ti, no puedo existir…además, después de ver lo que le hice al pequeño Yugi, no me atrevería a intentarlo de nuevo.

Mjm…a ver si cumples. Ahora vete, tengo alguien a quien atender.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y prendió la luz, fue entonces que lo vio…y la tristeza invadió su corazón:

Era de piel blanca, ojos castaños y níveo cabello largo…tenia los brazos y las piernas atados por largas tiras de blanca tela muy resistente, como lo requería su condición; por sus muñecas entraba una considerable cantidad de intravenosas, se encontraba aparentemente dormido…pero no tardo en notar que solo estaba ausente, pero no por ello ignoraba la presencia del medico.

Atem se acerco a él y puso suavemente su mano en el hombro, al tiempo que revisaba en sus papeles el nombre del muchacho; cuando lo encontró y aprendió, alzo los ojos para descubrir que el susodicho le miraba con una expresión vacía…

— ¿Ryou Bakura?

— Hai.

— Mucho gusto, me llamo Mouto Atem, y me asignaron como tu doctor…dime ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

— Internado…desde los ocho años, aquí en este centro…apenas un par de horas; acaban de trasladarme desde Alemania.

— Ahh…oye…y ¿Por qué te tienen atado?

— Porque creen que estoy loco…revisa mi cuello y dime que ves.

Al alzar la vista y retirar parte de la camisa, el sorprendido medico vio marcas como si alguien hubiera intentado asfixiarlo con las manos…lo miro con detenimiento y en sus ojos se reflejó la duda.

Bakura río con gracia.

— Todos creen que me intente suicidar.

— ¿Y no fue así?

Su mirada se ensombreció— No, no lo fue…

— ¿Entonces quien fue?

— Yami…

Un golpe…fue todo lo que sintió Atem cuando escucho ese fatídico nombre, era perfectamente la misma palabra que le había dicho su hermano antes de morir…el nombre de aquel que ahora vivía en su interior para recordarle que en él habitaban las sombras de su pasado.

Cerro los ojos y llamo a su propio reflejo, a su _alter ego_…Yami…

— Oíste eso ¿Verdad?

– _Si…pero no creo que se refiera a mí…_

¿Por qué lo dices¿No eres acaso tu, Yami, la oscuridad interna?

– _(Con ironía) TÚ oscuridad interna Atem, solo la tuya…_

Entonces…este niño ¿En verdad esta loco?

– _Eso o también posee un 'double ganger' en su interior, un reflejo de su miedo, su maldad…_

¿Como Yugi?

– Exacto…y ahora mejor ponle atención o acabara pensando que estas LOCO.

Ay… Ahh…oye Ryou-san¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

— Sí quieres…

— Muy bien, dime Bakura ¿Me dirías como es Yami?

— Él es…igual a mi físicamente…pero es alguien malvado por dentro, a él, no le gusta que yo sea tan delicado de salud…dice que…dice que…

— ¿Qué?

— Dice que…me matara para poder ser libre y ocupar un cuerpo más digno…uno que no este condenado a vivir eternamente en un hospital…sin conocer jamas el sol o la luna…

Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente; Atem se acerco y lo abrazó para que se desahogara en su hombro, mientras se prometía firmemente a ayudar a Bakura…para que pudiera conocer el sol…la luna…o cualquier cosa…se juraba, que le daría una vida más normal a ese muchacho, que le recordaba tanto a su hermanito.

— Lo juro

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

"LOCURA"

**NOTA: **Recibí solo un review por esta historia, muchas gracias a **Ankoku.Nosaka** y te aclaro lo siguiente: En mi historia (Fruto de una imaginación ociosa) Atem y Yugi están separados como hermanos, supuestamente, Yami vivía en la mente del más joven pero su presencia fue demasiada y le afecto psicológicamente causándole esquizofrenia, lo cual al poco tiempo, lo mató. Después de eso, el espíritu apareció en la mente de Atem. Mmm, supongo que eso explicara todo...si tienes otra duda, avísame.

------------------

SINOPSIS: Atem es el medico a cargo de Bakura, un chico con tantos males que cualquiera se sorprendería que siga vivo; sin embargo, el albino indica que hay alguien interesado en su muerte: Yami.

//Doctor Atem, se le solicita en el pabellón psiquiátrico//

-¬¬...maldición, apenas llego y ya me están llamando, que odiosos en realidad. ¿Qué ocurre Tea?

- Será mejor que te apures, los otros "psiquiatras" están viendo la posibilidad de...de...

- ¡¿De **qué** y a **quién**?!

- Ehh, pues...se trata de Bakura y...y... (Mirada irritada de Atem, suspira) _Eutanasia_.

_**Nota de la Autora: **La eutanasia es un término que se refiere a la utilización de sedantes para inducir a muerte de forma poco dolorosa en un paciente terminal, muchos lo consideran incorrecto, sin embargo en algunos países ya se ha vuelto legal su practica. Es mejor conocida como "muerte piadosa" **Fin Nota de Autora.**_

- No...no es posible...

- Pues...si, en estos moemntos estan en su habitacion... ¿Atem? O.O

Del mencionado, ni rastro. El joven egipcio corría como si en ello se le fuera la vida, no, nunca permitiría algo tan cruel como eso; privar a alguien de la vida para utilizar su cuerpo, estaba claro porque tenia que ser él, Él, que había resistido tanto tiempo enfermo, él, que se mantenía vivo aun con tanto daño encima. Pero no, el loco tendría que ser él como para dejar que aquel muchacho sufriera de esa manera.

_Tienes prisa ¿Eh? Se ve que lo aprecias demasiado..._

- ¬¬ Yami, cierra la maldita boca, ahora no estoy de humor para que te aparezcas y me jodas con tus comentarios.

_Seeeh, se nota **a leguas** que lo aprecias demasiado, aun que la admito n.n es bastante agradable cuando no anda "ido"._

- ¬¬# que te calles...

_...eh... ¿Atem?_

- Cállate.

_Atem... ¿Me escucharías un segundo?_

- ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres?

_Acabas de pasarte el pasillo u.uU_

- ññU Que idiota...

_¡¡APURATE BABOSO!! ... (Pensando) "Imbecil...vaya que viene distraído"... ¡¡EY INUTIL¡Es aquí, frénate!_

Azoto la puerta de golpe, espantando con ello a los especialistas que rodeaban la cama del silencioso enfermo, en la mesilla cercana descansaban diversos frascos con sedantes de alta potencia, y una jeringa ya preparada estaba por descender a la inerte muñeca blanca. Un golpe, el instrumento cayó sin remedio al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos de cristal.

- ¡ANIMALES¡¿Qué intentaban hacerle a **mi** paciente?!

- Atem...es lo mejor para él, entiendo que no estés de acuerdo con las técnicas pero...

- Nada, está bajo mi supervisión y seré yo quien indique lo que es mejor para su salud ¿Le ha quedado claro? espero que si, ahora ¡¡**FUERA**!!

La puerta volvió a azotarse tras ellos. Adentro, la perdida mirada se encontraba fija en el cabello púrpura del doctor, una imperceptible sonrisa adornaba sus labios de mármol y su mirada era calida por instantes. El otro se giro y compartió con el albino una mirada de alivio y paz interior...se acerco lentamente a la cama para sentarse en ella y así acariciar la blanca melena.

- Bakura, dime algo ¿Te gustaría salir a algún lado?

- ¿Salir¿Del hospital?

- Por supuesto, precisamente a eso venia yo tan temprano, quería que te diera el aire por un rato...el sol.

Los ojos castaños reflejaban esperanza, ilusión y deseo. ¿Desde hacia cuanto que quería salir? Había perdido la cuenta, pero anhelaba ver de nuevo el sol y el cielo. Quedo sumido en sus pensamientos durante algún tiempo (XD Como que se le va el avión XD) antes de recordar la presencia de Yami en el cuarto, por lo cual sonrió con pena y asintió lentamente, con un deje de melancolía en los castaños ojos. Una sonrisa alegre se hizo ver en el rostro del medico mientras sacaba de una bolsa cercana un uniforme deportivo azul y comenzaba a desnudar al chico para vestirlo. No esta demás decir que el pobre chico se había sonrojado lo mas que podía, lo cual considerando su condición, no fue mas que un gracioso y leve color rosa en la blancas mejillas; cuando terminaron, rió con levedad por sus tontas reacciones y se abrazo del cuello de su doctor...

Minutos mas tarde, y mas precisamente en la recepción, los ojos azules de Tea se abrieron a mas no poder cuando vio pasar a su amigo conduciendo una silla de ruedas, en la cual se encontraba su nuevo paciente…ambos pasaron sin decir una palabra con dirección a los jardines del hospital. Al verles desaparecer en la distancia, una sonrisa cándida y honesta afloro desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

- Bueno…ahí va otro.

**Continuara...**

**N/A:** Seeeh, ya se que esta cortito, pero si le seguía me iba a quedar muy largo, así que mejor dejémoslo así, por las buenas. Espero que me dejen reviews!! Bueno...si quieren, digo O.O ¿Quién soy yo para mandarlos? Pero en fin¡Necesito que me digan una última cosita¿Quieren que esto sea Yaoi¿QuiénXquien? (Mi predilecto seria AtemXBakura pero...) eso era todo, se me cuidan.

**Also Sehnen!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"LOCURA"

**NOTA: **nnU como cambian las cosas, ahora resulta que he recibido cuatro review's, pero wueno, eso me alegra más ñ.ñ (Ego hasta el cielo). **Ookami no Mika**, me alegra que te haya gustado, y que esta vez si dejaras el comentario, muchas gracias. Y dile a **_Scarlet_** que tampoco es para tanto Uú yo me puedo tardar aaaaños en subir un nuevo capitulo. **.Ankoku.Nosaka., **ñ.ñ Jeje, pues la verdad las partes cómicas no se ni porque las puse, tal vez se deba a mi propio carácter de no poder hacer algo totalmente serio (XD Japie4ever!) Muchas gracias; y para (XD Menudo nick!) gracias por decir que la historia esta linda nn arigatou!

**Minikiraka2** ¿No entendiste como fue que se murió Yugi? Oó Ah caray, creí haberme explicado, pero te lo diré: De forma plana y simple, Yugi murió porque la presión mental que ejercía Yami en el fue demasiada (Además, no me cae bien ¬¬# pero nada que ver); ¿Qué hacia Mokuba en el hospital? Uù Ni yo misma lo sé, solo quería ponerlo allí, hay que ver lo que la falta de tiempo hace en un autor u/u; Y pues ¡A mi también me sorprende que siga vio después de todo lo que le hice XD! Y que su Yami no lo haya matado…digamos que Bakura no puede matarlo físicamente, si no que al vivir en su mente debe hacerlo de forma psicológica, destruyendo su estabilidad mental y llevarlo probablemente a suicidio (¬¬ Pero no creo que Atem lo permita ññ); ¿Yami-Yugi a Yami-Atem? Sencillito ñoñ ¡Genética! Al ser Atem hermano del anterior "recipiente", si se le puede decir así, de Yami, aquel espíritu tuvo mayores posibilidades de entrar en su mente que con cualquier otro. Úù Ahh, por fin termine contigo, espero que esto te ayude a entender y gracias.

¡¡Y como tres de cuatro son mayoría¡La historia pasa a ser Yaoi! AtemxRyuo, así que podrán esperar una que otra escenita empalagosa entre estos dos (Lo que quiere decir que tal vez haya un poco mas de risas) y como clímax… ¡La boda! XD Nahh, alucino, no creo que eso se vea bien XD JAJAJA

------------------

**Legalidad: **Nula, Yu-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo escribo sandeces con sus personajes y sueño con algún día ser dueña de R. Bakura y Y. Bakura.

------------------

SINOPSIS: Atem es el medico a cargo de Bakura, un chico con tantos males que cualquiera se sorprendería que siga vivo; sin embargo, el albino indica que hay alguien interesado en su muerte: Yami.

-----------------

Una paloma blanca arrullaba pacíficamente en el árbol más frondoso de aquel basto jardín, un sitio donde algunos pacientes podían olvidarse de sus vidas y descansar, donde había quienes ahí la disfrutaban de nuevo e incluso, un sitio donde aquellos que perdieron la esperanza, se reencontraban con la vida. Tal era el caso de un joven de blanca piel que miraba sorprendido todo lo que lo rodeaba, se encontraba recostado en el suave césped, sin saber a donde rayos se había metido su compañero…aquel que lo había salvado…

Cerró sus ojos castaños y evoco en la mente aquella silueta de piel semi-morena, cabellos purpúreos con rubio, tan distinto a él mismo pero aun así tan cercano, en su interior, todavía recordaba el peculiar aroma de **esa** persona…un olor que mezclaba las lagrimas con las risas…que hacia sentir calor…que lo hacia sentirse…

- Amado…

Y se ruborizo por sus pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza negando todas las extrañas suposiciones sobre el doctor y se estiro con levedad de su posición…sabia que no podía levantarse, pero como mínimo…quería llegar a alcanzar la silla, donde reposaba la blanca bata del egipcio…se detuvo antes de caer y reflexiono nuevamente lo que hacia. Acaso él… ¿Estaba intentando tomar la bata?...un nuevo sonrojo y regreso a su posición original sin saber que tanto estaba haciendo.

Un arbusto se movió repentinamente y de el asomo una cabeza rubia, el albino miro con curiosidad como el adolescente que había estado escondido salía curioso y caminaba hacia él…bueno, no caminaba, se podría decir que iba gateando. Hubo un instante de silencio antes de que el desconocido le saltara encima y lo comenzara a lamer. Por fortuna Atem llego en ese preciso momento y vio la situación.

- ¡Joey¡Siéntate!

Y como por arte de magia, el chico se tranquilizo y adopto la posición de un perrito que, obediente, se sienta a la orden de su amo; Bakura simplemente se limpio la saliva y miro incrédulo la escena mientras el medico acariciaba al otro, sonriendo con cara de culpabilidad y evitando ser lamido.

- …

- ¿Eh? Ah, se llama Joey, tengo ya un par de meses atendiéndolo; se cree perro…y aunque se supone que debo enseñarle que es mentira…no puedo evitar tratarlo como si fuese un cachorro.

- (Mirada incrédula)…

- Se que es tonto…

_De hecho, es estúpido._

¬¬ cállate.

_¿Y…si no quiero?_

¬¬#...dios mío contigo, dentro de poco voy a ser yo quien necesite un psiquiatra.

_Ahh, si, ya me lo imagino: "Hola, mucho gusto, soy una alabado medico en psiquiatría que necesita ayuda psicológica"._

Atem se limito a entornar sus ojos ante el comentario, él también se había imaginado eso y tampoco le parecía algo lógico. Volvió a fijar su atención en el rubio, sin notar la profunda mirada de la que era victima por parte del otro; Ryou mientras tanto, solo podía observar fijamente aquellos mimos que el joven recibía con gusto, de haber tenido cola, uno podría estar seguro de que la movería. Pero sentía algo mas, algo que lo hacia desear ser el y no ese niño-perro quien recibiera las caricias… ¿Celos? Tal vez, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que el otro se levanto y volteo, como siempre, sonriendo…

- Llevare a Joey a su cuarto y regreso.

Pero Bakura ya estaba perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Los pasillos, solitarios en las horas de calor, creaban el eco de sus pasos, además de eso, solo se escuchaban los jadeos del rubio y la acompasada respiración del psiquiatra; no podía dejar de pensar en el, en su cara, en sus ojos, en aquel peculiar aroma que invadía el ambiente cuando estaba cerca de él.

Se sonrojo ligeramente y regaño a esa parte escondida suya, no podía enamorarse de un paciente…un segundo ¿Estaba aceptando haberse enamorado de Bakura?

_(Cinismo al 100) Ja-ja-ja la verdad es no me lo esperaba._

¬¬ Ahora si, púdrete en los infiernos; ya tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer como para tener que lidiar con eso.

_99 Admítelo, te gusta, pero no sabes que va a opinar sobre eso y te da miedo que te diga lo misma que tu ex-novia…_

…supongo que tienes razón en eso, pero aun así¡Por dios soy su doctor!

_Blablabla, deberías decírselo, tengo la impresión de que lo necesita mas que tu._

Me duele admitirlo pero…tienes toda la razón, no puedo dejarlo así.

Muy en su interior, la voz guardaba silencio, pero el espíritu dueña de ella, sonreía con tranquilidad al sentir aquella paz proveniente de un alma que no tiene dudas…pero ese día no seria posible, ya que tenia demasiados pendientes y además, ¬¬ había mucha gente alrededor. Prefirió entonces esperar a tener un rato a solas con el…o como dijo Yami "Una cita". Este se encontraba satisfecho al ver que ya no causaba tantos desastres; sin embargo, esa noche, mientras todos descansaban, sintió una energía violenta cercana a él.

_- ¿Quién eres?_

**Continuara...**

**N/A:** No tengo mucho que decir, próximo capitulo: Enfrentamiento entre los Yami y como salir del hospital sin ser detenido. Y perdón si tuvo muchas situaciones bobas, es que amanecí de simple y no puedo estarme seria ni un segundo XDXDXD

**Also Sehnen!!**


End file.
